


Please, Zexion, come back home.

by Venia1997



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And he's not, Angst, Demyx is heartbroken, Effect of thinking about situation when demyx finds out about failure of Castle Oblivion mission, I cry writing this shit, M/M, Reaction of D about Z not coming back from Castle Oblivion, Zexion promises he's coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venia1997/pseuds/Venia1997
Summary: Zexion heads of for a mission in Castle Oblivion leaving his boyfriend, Demyx in Castle That Never Was. He doesn't come back and Demyx can't believe this.





	1. Please, Zexion, come back home

_You have to leave?_   Demyx asked with his face hidden in Zexion's neck. 

 _I am supposed to_   He replied hugging his boyfriend gently _But hey, I am leaving just for a few days, weeks or a month at most. I will be back in blink of an eye_

Demyx giggled _Yeah, you have a point_ He said still not looking into Zexion's eyes.

He was afraid that he will cry in any second. He had weird tragic dreams about the Expedition to Castle Oblivion and a horrible anxiety that something terrible was going to happen there.

Zexion knew this, of course. How could he not notice Demyx's change of attitude.

He pushed his boyfriend slightly back and took his chin in one hand to make Demyx look in his eyes. _I WILL come back. I PROMISE_

And he left. 

After just one hug, one kiss and one simple _Bye._

That was all Demyx would get. No More chances ever again. Maybe if they knew what was about to happen, they would make the most of every moment they spent together.

 

Zexion was exhausted. He barely made it through the fight with Riku and somehow he escaped.

Now leaning against the wall in Castle Oblivion, he only wished for this mission to end. Something was not right. Some of Organisation XIII members taking part in this expedition were done for and he knew he was in the same situation. 

He knew he was not going to make it back home. Make it back to Demyx's arms. And yet, he was terrified when Axel and Riku Replica came for him.

His last toughts went back to Demyx. He saw his face, his bright joyful eyes as he was fading into nothingness. 

 

 _Days_ passed.

Then _weeks_

A _month_

Two _months_

And still there was no news about success or failure of the CO mission. Demyx was becoming worried. If not for everyday tasks from Saix, he would probably had nothing else to do than worrying. 

He knew. He knew this all along. 

_Zexion wouldn't come back._

And yet, when he heard the news about anihilation of the expedition members, he could not hold his tears for long.

Only when he reached his room doors, be burst out crying. Sat down, still crying leaning back against his bed for about three hours of the night time. And not only. When he went to sleep...He couldn't. He would cry for next few hours. He couldn't stop thinking about every single momemt they had. Every smile, every tears shared, every night spent, every mission, every moment of their mere lives of Nothings

He couldn't believe. He still would wait days, weeks and months after that day. Still hoping. After Axel's comeback he would believe harder. 

But it never happened. 

What if they actually had hearts. They HAD to have hearts. Other way, he wouldn't be able to love and cry after the loss.

_Please, Zexion, come back home._


	2. As long as we're together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of their meeting in Ansem the Wise's lab in KH3.   
> Turns out Ienzo remembers their time together and Demyx can't be happier.

Ienzo couldn't have been more surprised, that Demyx actually decided to pull something like this off. 

He always preffered slacking off and staying out of sight then doing something important. 

Now was different. 

He brought them a replica from Vexen and Ienzo finally had his answeres to how to bring Roxas back. 

And he couldn't be more happy, but also couldn't speak his real feelings out. 

 

Earlier, when he woke up, after coming back to being Ienzo, he thought about Demyx everyday. Wanted to find him, but him and some other Organisation XIII members disappeared and he had to give up. He knew what that could mean. He had to let go. 

But now, he was standing in front of him, talking about replica and Vexen with Ansem the Wise, and Ienzo just couldn't speak. He wanted to talk with him, but alone. He had to wait. 

Finally, Ansem the Wise went deeper into castle to get some rest after long wait in Realm of Darkness. 

 

_So, I guess I will head back now. Can't take too long or they will find out, somethin's wrong._  Demyx said and wanted to summon the Dark Corridor, but Ienzo reached for his hand within a second.

_Wait, Demyx. Please._ Ienzo said.

_Yeah? What's the matter, Zexion?_  He turned around to look at him

_It's Ienzo now._

_Oh! Right! So?_ Demyx asked again

_I remember, Demyx._ He looked into blonde's eyes with tears again filling his own. _I remember everything. I remember us. And what happened at Castle Oblivion._  

 

Demyx looked at him not believing what he heard. What he dreamed to hear from Ienzo's mouth. He missed him so much but decided to stay silent for a moment more. 

 

_I tried to find you. I really did. But you went missing. Now...you are with them and I don't know how could we be together again._   Ienzo said with his voice shaking from all those emotions he tried to hide and he looked away. 

 

Demyx smiled slightly and cupped Ienzo's face in his hands and without any word he kissed him gently. And it felt like the most rightful thing in the world, like he found his place again. Ienzo, still surprised by his act, put his arms around Demyx and he felt those held-back tears fall down his cheeks. He was here. He really was. And he missed him as much as Ienzo did. 

When they finally pulled back, just few centimeters apart, he smiled back at Demyx, who started wiping Ienzo's tears from his cheeks.

 

_Hey, no need to cry now. I should be the one to cry, 'cause it was you who went there, remember?_ Demyx giggled

_Why didn't you give me any sign you were alright?_ The other asked

_It was too dangerous. It still is. But Vexen gave me this mission and I needed to see you. I just thought you forgot everything._

_How could I forget all we've been through? How could I forget I loved you?  I still do!_

_I know. And I still love you, too._ Demyx smiled at him and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. 

 

Ienzo laughed silently and looked in his eyes again.

 

_Do you really have to go?_

_Actually...I don't want to. Vexen gave me a choice to stay here. I am benched anyway. They won't even notice I am not there. Shit is about to go down soon so those bastards will be busy anyway...and I don't want to take part in this war. I want to stay. Can I stay?_   Demyx said in his usual attitude and smiled at Ienzo. 

_I don't think I could survive if we were to part ways again. I don't want you to go._ He answered surely. 

_I thought so._ Demyx said and hugged Ienzo tightly. _I hope we can do something about my present state. I would preffer coming back to my previous self._

_But we have to find your body and we still don't know where it is._

 

Demyx thought for a second. He knew he came from past so it would be very unlikely to get it back. 

 

_You know what? Actually I don't care. Somebody or Nobody...As long as we are together I am happy._ And he kissed Ienzo again. 

_If you say so._ Ienzo shrugged. _As long as we're together...I am happy too._ And Ienzo gave it back. 


End file.
